


A Night of Dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Chance Meeting, Concert AU, F/F, M/M, around 20 or so, mosh pit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Star convinces Marco to just come to the concert, it'll be a great time. A large crowd and bloody face later, it is a good time.





	A Night of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please comment! This is getting posted raw and unbeta'd

Marco really, really,  _really_  didn't do the whole "edgy teen concert" thing. He was a misunderstood bad boy, sure, but it just wasn't his flavor of bad boy. He preferred "doing homework last minute" kinda of danger, not "trip on LSD and break shit" kind of danger. One danger got you no sleep, the other landed you in jail. A psych major really shouldn't end up in jail.

This night was different, though. Janna asked Star out on their third official date- the first one was a graveyard seance and neither of them would tell anyone what the second one was, Marco assumed something illegal- but she had a couple extra tickets so she invited Jackie and Star asked to bring Marco.

Marco only went because Star literally begged him to, and that the only other option was Oskar which was way more awkward than Marco and Jackie third and fourth wheeling. Things between them would be less weird than Oskar, Star, and Janna, what with the whole "Oskar used to date both of them at different points in time and now they're dating each other" thing.

So somehow, Star put together an edgy-enough outfit for Marco to wear to the concert. It was a struggle, but she managed. Marco isn't sure what kind of "look" Star had been going for, but this was certainly... something. Black shorts, fishnets, and a black-and-white stripped muscle tee. He looked pretty edgy alright.

"Marco!" Star clapped her hands excitedly, screaming, "you look so so good! And your poofy hair is perfect already. Now stay still." Marco would've been nervous to have star put eyeliner and mascara on him, but she'd subjected him to this so much that he just let her go crazy. He was her human test-dummy when it came to makeup, and he'd looked like everything from a rot-flesh zombie to a drag queen.

"Thanks Star," Marco finally sighed when she finished, "you know when Janna is-" The doorbell cut him off. She clapped excitedly, pulling him downstairs.

"Star, you look great!" Janna grinned, giving her a hug. "And nice work on Diaz."

"Thanks! Now let's get going I don't want to be late!" She was first to the car, bouncing with energy. It was a pretty long drive, and Marco was honestly glad he didn't have to do it. His eyes always got tired from mascara, never really getting the chance to get used to it. Jackie understood, so she didn't mind when he closed his eyes talking to her.

Finding parking was a nightmare, they were almost a full mile away from the stadium. They all followed Janna, who the concert workers seemed to know somehow.

"Down in the pit again? Should be a wild one tonight." One lady grinned, clapping Janna on the back.

"I hope so! Those are always the best ones." Janna laughed, leading them all down to the large opening of mosh-goers. It felt cramped, no matter how big the space was there were way too many people crammed in.

"Star, you didn't tell me we'd be in the pit, the single most dangerous area at any concert ever." Marco whisper-yelled, and she gave him a nervous grin.

"Janna didn't really mention it. But, hey listen we're gonna have so much fun you won't even notice!"

Marco noticed all right. It was havoc in the pit, but somehow... organized? It made him feel a little better, at least. There were four main sections of the pit, it seemed. On the far left was a dance party, everyone was just having a blast and minding their own business. On the far right, there was a large circle of people, a dance-off in the middle. The middle of the pit, closer to the stage, was just... havoc. It looked like a war zone of bodies, their dancing looked more like a demonic exorcism. Where he was, the middle towards the back of the pit, was just calm people looking for a break or other people who didn't really want to be there.

Eventually, Star and Janna went into the dance battle circle, and Jackie took him over to the friendly dancing area. It was fun and good, until more and more of the safe dancers were overtaken by the wild ones, the ones looking for blood. Marco saw as one man, a hero, in a horse mask was hit in the side, lost balance, and was gone forever. He gave a mental salute to the fallen.

It got to the point where no one was safe anymore, but Marco wasn't leaving without Jackie. He looked around desperately, trying to spot her platinum blonde hair amidst the blues and reds and greens. Just when he thinks he can see her, his vision starts fading.

"Oh shit, sorry man!" A voice yells over the screams and music. Marco opens his eyes, tasting blood in his mouth. "Holy shit! Dude you're fucking bleeding!" Panicked, Marco's hands shoot up to his face. Yep, he's bleeding. A lot.

"Listen, come with me I'll help you clean it up." The man hollers.

"No, I need to-" Marco spots Jackie, who waves him away, pointing to Janna next to her. "Alright then." The guy helps weave Marco through the crowd in a way he hadn't thought was possible. He leads them out of the concert area, and the security guard who'd talked to Janna earlier waves.

"See you drew the first blood of the night." She laughed, and Tom gave her a grin, flicking her off.

"I doubt it's the first time, we're like two acts in." She laughed at him again, then turned back to her security pals to chat.

"So, uh, you come here often?" Marco asked as he was led to wherever the bathrooms were.

"Yeah, used to work as security for the summer. Name's Tom by the way." He looked at Marco again, who held his head so the blood didn't drain down his throat.

"Marco." They were quiet for a bit, Tom easily keeping up with Marco's quick pace.

"You get nosebleeds often?" Tom used to, and he could recognize when others did. You held yourself a certain way, used to it after a while.

"Used to."

"Yeah, me too." Marco figured Tom's weren't caused the same way. When they finally reached the little building of stalls, Tom held the door for Marco, getting a small smile out of the boy. It made Tom grin, just a bit. He turned the tap on and let it run a minute, letting the pipes really start working.

"You here with anyone tonight?" Tom asked, leaning against the sink.

"Yeah, a few friends. You?" Marco put his head over the sink, still pinching his nose. It had been about ten minutes, but he just wanted to be sure it was stopped for good before cleaning up. They'd always taken a bit longer to fully stop, he was just bad at not bleeding apparently.

"Nah, not really. I mean, people drove me here but I haven't seen 'em in a while." Tom shrugged, not really caring where his friends went.

"I was trying to find one of my friends before- well-"

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Marco smiled, and Tom froze for a second. Normally someone would be mad that they got decked in the face, but this kid was taking it with grace. He also looked really nice when he smiled, despite the blood dripping in his mouth.

"It's fine. I was only looking for her so I could ask if she wanted to leave anyway. No offence, the whole "pit life" really isn't my thing." Marco chuckled awkwardly, scratching his neck.

"None taken." Tom wondered what Marco would've asked his friend to do. He seemed like the kind of guy who'd flirt with people constantly without really realizing it, partially because he seemed oblivious but also he was just  _really_  pretty.

"Hey, you can say no if you want but do you wanna grab something to eat?" Tom wanted to slap himself in the face. He usually didn't do the whole "asking out strangers" thing, but he also didn't usually give people bloody noses.

"There anything good here?" Marco could've facepalmed if it weren't for his bleeding face. Why, why,  _why_  did he just agree to that? He didn't even really feel like dating, not so soon after Jackie dumping him. Okay it had been like a year but still. He had a soft heart.

"Not really, but I can hook us up with some hella nachos." Tom knew literally everyone at the joint, and used to go for nachos all the time on break.

"Sure, who doesn't love hella nachos." Marco grinned again, and Tom hoped his face didn't heat up as he felt a smile of his own form. Marco's nose was done gushing blood and he cleaned up in record time. Tom watched how precise his movements were as he scrubbed the dried blood off and patted dry.

The two of them walked over to the hot dog stand, where Tom high fived the worker and got them both a little bowl of nachos. They were some good shit too, cheese on the top and bottom, both mozzarella and parmesan. Not as good as his own World's Greatest Nachos, but still good.

He and Tom talked until the second act ended and there was another intermission, and people slowly but surely started to pour out of the seats. Not many people, it was too much of a pain in the ass to get up from most places. Pretty much just the mosh pit came out, and only half. Marco's friends were part of the thirty or so people, and spotted him pretty quickly.

"Marco! We were so worried when we couldn't see you!" Star said, giving him a hug.

"Uh, Star? Why are you talking in the third person?" Janna asked, getting elbowed by Jackie. "Yo Tom, waddup."

"You guys know each other?" "Ohh Marco! Who is this dreamboat?" Marco and Star spoke at the same time.

"I know everyone who works here," Janna said it like it was the simplest fact on earth.

"Name's Tom. I just sorta bumped into Marco in the pit." Tom said sheepishly, feeling a bit worse about it after getting to know Marco. It felt like a sin- the bad kind- that he'd hurt someone so genuinely kind.

"Well,  _Tom_ , it's nice to meet you but really we should be getting food! Isn't that right girls?" Star didn't wait for a reply, walking off with them.

"So that's the chick Janna was talking about. Last time I saw her she was all like 'I'm gonna ask Star out and it'll be, like, totally cool.'" Tom chuckled, watching them walk off. "Who's the other one?"

"Oh that's Jackie, Janna's best friend." Marco said, eating another nacho. Tom froze suddenly, and Marco watched as he processed something before laughing.

"No shit? I didn't even realize until now that  _you're_  Marco Diaz. This is so crazy!" Marco cocked his head to the side, and Tom whistled. "Damn, Janna doesn't talk about me? Insulting but whatever."

"Janna doesn't really talk about a lot with us. Or maybe just me? I really only know her through Star and Jackie." Marco shrugged, resting his chin on his hand. He listened to Tom talk for a while, only half-listening. Tom was actually really handsome but also really pretty somehow? He had an androgynous look somehow. His skin also looked super smooth, really well taken care of. Marco thought for not the first time that night that his bloody nose really wasn't so bad.

"Marco? Yo, earth to Marco." Tom waved in front of his face, looking a little irritated until Marco blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I was just- uh- well- just y'know-"

"Admiring the view?" Tom smirked, mostly joking.

"Yeah?"  _No longer a joke, I repeat this is no longer a joke! Abort! Abort!_  Tom coughed, cheeks tinging red through the sweaty makeup.

"O-Oh, uh, I, uh, I see." Marco laughed, watching Tom's "playboy" attitude drop in a second.

As the night went on, Tom thought more and more that Marco  _had_ to be the kind of guy that just flirted with people unintentionally. Nothing else could explain the fact that one second Tom would be playing it cool and then fumbling like a damn idiot.

Marco eventually caught on that Tom was, like he himself was, just a misunderstood bad boy. When he got his phone out to give Marco his number, Marco saw a little plush bunny keychain that he didn't bring up. He was also a softie who loved animals and the  _lamest_  of lame puns, the ones that make your ears bleed.

When Star and the others came over twenty minutes after the concert was done, Tom winked and assured him this wouldn't be their last time meeting- it wasn't- he walked away and pumped his fist in the air, thinking he was just out of eyesight. Marco didn't stop smiling the rest of the night, even through the endless teasing of Star and Janna.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a suggestion and I'll try writing it, I don't actually have a favorite pair so I'm down for lowkey anything I think


End file.
